


Unexpected Prankster

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comments and Reviews are welcome, Hope you enjoy, I call all the other characters by their first name anyway, I changed from calling Shuichi, Pranking time, Saihara, and changed it to Shuichi, calling Shuichi by his last name would be weird, please check out my other pieces if you enjoy the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: After Kokichi and Koi have been raging a prank war on each other, other students got caught in the crossfire. Kuro plans to finish the war with his own prank.





	Unexpected Prankster

Unexpected Prankster 

It had only been two weeks since Kokichi's three relatives have come to Hope's Peak and already the students were being bombarded with pranks because Kokichi and Koi were have a prank war 

Shuichi and Maki were waiting in their classroom for Kaito to come in, once he did, they saw that he was soaking wet and had black mark lines all over his clothes. He seemed to be out of breath 

“What happened now?” Maki asked annoyed, she's been secretly seeking calming fights with Kuro to keep herself from strangling the two. Kokichi would not let her live it down if he knew she was hanging out with his cousin

“Koi's trap for Kokichi, bucket of water balloons and vine trap of dangling black paint dipped paint brushes and black markers. A note said the stuff is washable though” Kaito sighed as he attempted to dry himself off with a towel he snagged from the bathroom. A few seconds afterward Kuro walked in he currently was wearing the plain school uniform and his bangs we're clipped up with some black pins and it shows both of his purple eyes 

“What happened?” Kuro asked before Kaito, now mostly dry, grabbed his shoulder 

“Please help me stop them” Kaito said 

“Stop who?” Kuro asked 

“Your younger twins, they've been having a prank war and Kaito just got unlucky to get hit by one of Koi’s water balloons and black paint” Maki explained 

“That wasn't Koi, that was Torikku” Kuro explained 

“Eh? Why is he a part of it? Please help us, your the most sane one of the four” Kaito said 

“Sure, it's probably going to take at least a day or two. Why Torikku is involved is a way of getting in on the fun. He also releases a prank if one of them does something a little too extreme. Trust me, they can get carried away with their pranks sometimes” Kuro said as Kaito let him go 

“Leave it to me. The war should end in two days, as a precaution, please avoid the cafeteria and science labs” Kuro said as the others students made it in and class started 

Later…….

They haven't spoken Kuro at all since that morning, it was already five as their last class just ended. They didn't see Kuro after their three o’clock class. Due to his talent he and Maki attended a few different classes. Although Maki said that the class was cancelled

“Hey! Sai-kun! Have you seen Kuro?” Koi suddenly skated to them, she was dressed in her usual outfit with shorts. Probably didn't want to skate around in a skirt. 

“No, we haven't, not since our 3pm class” Shuichi said 

“Uh-Oh….” Koi's eyes widened 

“Is that bad?” Kaito asked 

“Ehhh, he must've gotten onto the fact that we are having a prank war. Thats bad” Koi said as she started to lightly bit her nail. Guess that's a habit she and Kokichi share 

“Why is that?” Maki asked, she was curious. The Oumas never really showed any fear of anyone 

“Let's just say, Kuro is unpredictable. He stops our wars by striking us with one extreme prank that usually puts all of ours to shame. He can be scary, if he gave you a warning to avoid certain areas, listen to him. I have to warn Torikku” Koi said as she quickly skated away 

“Unpredictable huh. So even Kuro has a prankster side? Guess it runs in the family” Kaito said 

“Now I'm worried” Shuichi said as a sweatdrop ran down his head, he saw another student from the higher class, it was Hagakure 

“Dude, did you happen to see a small white haired kid?” Hagakure asked 

“You mean Kuro Keisan?” Maki asked 

“Yeah! I saw him by the science room entering with a giant cardboard box” Hagakure said 

“Yeah, he has a plan to stop a prank war that's been happening with our class. I would suggest you avoid the room, and tell others to avoid it” Kaito said 

“Sure thing” Hagakure said as he ran off 

“Giant box in the science room. That already doesn't sound like a good combination” Maki sighed as they walked back to their dorms, only for Kaito scream as dozens of rubber snakes fell from the ceiling 

“GWAHHHH!” They saw Kokichi peak his head out from a behind a rafter 

“Whoops! That was meant for Koi!” Kokichi said as he ran off, how did he get up there again? 

“Why is it always me?” Kaito asked as he lied on the ground, still covered in rubber squeaky snakes 

Later………

Kaito decided to hang out with Shuichi for the night, fearing that if he leaves, another one of the twins pranks would hit him again 

“I hope whatever Kuro has up his sleeve will end it” Kaito sighed, a knocked was heard on Saihara's door, when he opened it he saw Torikku. The tips of his hair currently dyed blue 

“Torikku? What happened?” Shuichi asked 

“A premature spring from Kuro, he did this as a warning not to interrupt him. The prank war has gone too far. It's still in there huh?” Torikku asked as he felt the tips of his hair 

“Yeah, would you like to come in?” Shuichi asked as Torikku nodded and and walked in.

“I got hit by your water balloon and paint combo” Kaito said 

“Sorry bout that. That was meant for Koi when she came skating by” Torikku said with a light chuckle 

“What exactly happens when Kuro tries to end a prank war? Koi seemed shaken” Shuichi said 

“Eh, how do I put it? Kuro is unpredictable, he seems like he's doing something normal, next thing you know everything in a room is covered in confetti, glitter, and a glue like solution. The pranks he rigs can even be triggered from his room or locker. So he not caught up the mayhem” Torikku said 

“That's sound like a mess to clean up” Kaito said 

“I think I still have some glitter somewhere in my clothes. He ended the war right there, and that was three years ago” Torikku said 

“Now I'm even more concerned” Shuichi said 

“Just avoid the spots he told you to avoid. You should be fine. We just need to wait for one more day to see what happens” Torikku said 

Next day…….

Class resumed as normal for the gang, except that Kuro would always leave class first and enter as soon as the next one started. The only time they talked was a brief 'hi’ that morning 

“Kuro seems busy doesn't he?” Tsumugi asked as their last class was on break time, the boy vanished as soon as the break was announced

“Yeah, from what I heard, he's trying to stop a war between Kokichi and his twin” Rantaro said 

“You heard that from Torikku?” Shuichi asked 

“Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while. Shame he didn't attend class this week” Rantaro said 

“Why is that? Kuro still attends, just vanishes when free time comes about” Tsumugi said 

“He probably got business, remember his talent. He's probably busy this week like the Ultimate Imposter is” Kaede said 

“Right. Almost forgot about that, they are special training their talents right? Torikku told me about that last night” Shuichi said, he stayed for a while until it was late and escorted Kaito back to his room. 

“Yes, I do hope they do okay. The staff have been having some trouble with the pranks caused by the twins” Kirumi said with a sigh

“He's fine. He knows how to handle younger siblings, he helped me a little bit with my sisters actually” Rantaro said 

“What about younger cousins? Both Koi and Torikku told us that Kuro is unpredictable, and a surprising prankster himself” Maki said, guess she wasn't the only one who needed stress relief fights

“Cousins are always a wild card. Let's just hope not to get caught in the triple crossfire” Rantaro said

Later………..

Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Rantaro, and Tsumugi all walked down the hall, heading to the library on their way, they saw Kuro. He was carrying another box and mumbling while taking two steps and stopping for a second. He took out a notepad and wrote something down 

“Kuro? You okay?” Rantaro asked 

“Huh? Oh sorry, just doing some measurements” Kuro said 

“With your feet?” Kaito asked 

“Yes, the blueprints for the building are unaccessible and using a tape measure would disturb the others” Kuro explained 

“I'll see you tomorrow” Kuro continued his small strides and mumbles as he walked down the hall 

“I wonder what that's for” Tsumugi said as she placed a hand on her cheek 

“Probably for rigging whatever thing he made” Maki said 

“Oh?” Tsumugi looked slightly confused 

“Kuro said he's going to end the prank war. By winning it himself as far as I can see. He's probably measuring to find some he can use to trigger the trap from far away” Maki said 

“Yeah, Torikku explained that he made a trap and he triggered from either his locker or room some time ago” Shuichi said 

“I guess we will see what happens tomorrow” Rantaro said with a shrug 

Next day………

Shuichi woke up with a yawn and got ready as per usual. The morning classes went on a normal and as lunch break rolled around, everyone was waiting near the cafeteria. Not daring to enter 

“What happened here?” Shuichi asked, luckily he saw Torikku in the crowd 

“Kuro pulled his prank. He lead both Kokichi and Koi inside” Torikku said 

“With what? Both of them are smart” Kaito said 

“Nothing, probably 'lead in’ was the wrong term. He told everyone except them to stay outside of the cafeteria. What to see the results?” Torikku asked 

“Sure, I'm not sure what to expect” Shuichi said, Torikku opened the door to reveal a shocking sight.

The main dining room was covered in head to toe colored foam and glitter. The kitchen was unharmed and Kuro was smiling smugly from the other side of the kitchen window. Both Kokichi and Koi were completely covered in the foam and glitter that it was hard to see them. Both of them were sitting on a table 

“We concede, the war is over. Kuro won” Koi admitted as she tried to get the foam out of her hair 

“What did you do Kuro?!” Kaito asked in shock, even Maki was surprised. Guess this is what happens when you agitate a calm person like Kuro who came from a family of pranksters 

“Simple chemical reaction makes foam. Loaded it into buckets above the rafters and poured glitter over afterwards” Kuro smiled 

“This is going to be a mess to clean up” Kirumi sighed, she often helped out the staff to keep her skills sharp, but even this was a lot 

“That's why I chose here. There a drainage pipes on opposite sides of the room, not to mention the fire sprinklers and the water hose you have in here. Clean up should be quicker, besides, Kokichi and Koi will be helping with he cleaning” Kuro said 

“Why us???? You’re the one who made the mess” Koi whined, her purple hair mostly visible again 

“You so cruel cousin!” Kokichi burst into his signature crocodile tears 

“Because you know that I wouldn't have to do this if the war finished on its own within a few days time. I had to step in since it was bothering a quite a few students. Don't ever do this again” Kuro said simply as he still smiled 

“That should keep them for a few days before they start again. No wars though for a while I bet” Torikku said, more to himself than Shuichi though 

“Kokichi does have a good family. I wonder, whatever happened to his parents” Shuichi wondered 

The rest of the day for Kokichi and Koi was cleaning out the cafeteria with the staff and Kirumi. The two ended up with glitter clinging to their bodies for a few days. 

This was interesting…..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this new installment of the Ouma Family AU. This is fun. 
> 
> New posts will probably be delayed by one or two days, cause finals for school are coming up. Have two exams next week (sweatdrop) 
> 
> No worries though, I'll still get stories up. I'm very glad if you enjoy the AU. 
> 
> As always, have a good day
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome :)
> 
> Next time: Torikku centered story


End file.
